1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toiletry articles and more particularly pertains to such articles which may be used for multiple purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of handle operated toiletry articles is known in the prior art. More specifically, such articles heretofore devised have been utilized for single purposes and are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
In this respect, the toiletry article according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for multiple purposes such as applying powders, lotions, or brushing.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved toiletry articles which can be easily converted for more than one use. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.